Y a un ange entre nous
by Miyuki-Cherry-Lemon
Summary: Suite à une dispute avec Sasori, Deidara ne sait plus quoi penser. Éphémère ou éternel ? Que penser de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment réagir ? Deidara aimerait beaucoup en parler à Sasori mais il le sait, entre eux, il y a un ange... Fic Cadeau pour IaM


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! =)**

**Bon, ben voilà un petit OS qui m'est venu hier soir en écoutant une chanson que j'aime beaucoup. **

**Disclaimer : Bon, vous le savez tous : Moi, c'est Miyuki-Cherry-Lemon, Miyuki pour les gens proches. ^^' Je ne suis, par conséquent, pas Kishimoto, cela est dit !**

**Rating : Alors, on a failli partir sur le M. Oui, j'ai failli et j'y ai ardemment pensé pendant un moment mais en fait... Ben, je vais mettre un T car je me suis lancée dans un lime. =) Ah ah ! Et oui, j'en ai rarement écrit, c'est donc assez nouveau... Si c'est un peu maladroit, veuillez m'en excuser. ^^'**

**Playlist :**

**~ Y a un ange - Pascal Obispo (C'est la musique que je conseille le plus, c'est elle qui m'a inspirée.)**

**~ L'Âme-Stram-Gram - Mylène Farmer.**

**Et maintenant, je tiens à dire une chose :**

**Cet OS est pour ma chérie qui m'en a fait un superbe -je l'ai encore relu ce matin, je le trouve toujours aussi beau ! X3- pour mon anniversaire et j'en suis émue. Tellement que je ne peux lui exprimer pleinement ma reconnaissance et ma joie qu'ainsi, grâce à un autre OS. ^^ IaM, tu es une artiste, tu écris divinement bien et je suis réellement amoureuse de ton style d'écriture. De plus, ta gentillesse, ton humour me donnent envie d'écrire. =) Alors, encore merci et j'espère de tout mon petit cœur que tu aimeras cette création autant que ce que j'ai aimé la tienne. X3 Je t'aime fort fort fort. **

**Sinon, bonne lecture à tous. =)  
**

* * *

**Y a un ange entre nous...**

L'éternité. L'éphémère.

Chacun de ses termes pouvait se rattacher à une multitude d'autres mots... Par exemple, l'éternité pouvait se rapporter aux écrits qui traversaient les âges, aux monuments bâtis à même la roche, aux choses qui revenaient inlassablement comme le printemps et sa tempête de senteurs fleuries, aux objets anciens qui étaient encore là, sur cette terre... En bref, tout ce qui ne pouvait mourir. Et quand à l'éphémère, on pouvait aussitôt nommer la vie des êtres vivants, tout comme les explosions, les feux d'artifices, les arcs-en-ciel qui éblouissaient les badauds de leur saisissante beauté malgré une faiblesse plus que certaine,... Tout, que ce soit la nourriture, la vie, les rêves, les désirs d'autrui... Tout se vouait à disparaître tôt ou tard.

L'éphémère était donc l'opposé de l'éternité, ce n'était un secret pour personne ! Seulement, et ça ça appartenait au point de vue de Deidara, l'éphémère dominait son rival. Preuve irréfutable, lorsqu'on lui demandait de départager son art de celui de Sasori, le marionnettiste froid et agréablement hautain par moments avec qui il faisait la paire, une multitude d'exemples lui venait, au point de ne plus savoir par où commencer ! Par contre, pour peu qu'on lui demandait d'exposer les armes que possédait ce bon vieil éternel, le blond s'en retrouvait coi, cette fois par l'absence d'idées. Il arrivait toujours à en trouver deux ou trois, mais rarement plus...

En même temps, ce n'était pas son Art ! Si quelqu'un pouvait faire une allégorie de l'éternité, c'était bien l'arme ambulante aux cheveux rouges : C'était bien son idéal, après tout...

Mais aujourd'hui, Deidara ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi penser. Il avait un mot en tête, un mot dont il ne pouvait donner la référence. Éternel ou éphémère ?

_Hm ! Je n'y comprends rien !_ maugréa-t-il en son fort intérieur après avoir passé plus d'une demi-heure assis sur le parquet du salon de l'Akatsuki, la tête reposant dans les paumes de ses mains.

Pas de doute, pour lui, ça appartenait à l'éphémère. Bien sûr ! Ça ne durait jamais. Et quand il lisait tout ces livres qui prônait l'éternité à ce sujet, il avait envie d'éclater de rire et de tourner en dérision les auteurs de ces derniers !

... Seulement, aujourd'hui, il n'était plus sûr de savoir où camper ce fichu mot. Éternel ou éphémère ?

_Non. Ça ne peut pas traverser le temps, la mort finit toujours par y mettre un terme, hm... Mais ça correspond à toute une vie. Une vie, c'est long parfois... Alors ?_

- Et bien, Deidara ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais par terre ?

Le blond sembla revenir à la réalité et tourna la tête vers Hidan qui, accroupit à ses côtés, lui souriait, amusé de voir pour la première fois de sa vie le jeune homme parfaitement calme et loin de sauter partout en faisant tout exploser. Deidara, lui, soupira et lui fit le rictus fier et orgueilleux qu'il arborait en permanence :

- Je réfléchis, vois-tu, hm ! Et je doute que tu en sois capable, toi !

- Oh la, doucement, lui lança le jashiniste en levant ses mains devant lui comme pour se protéger des paroles du blond. Je n'ai pas insinué que tu étais incapable de réfléchir, loin de là ! Mais, je t'aurais pas cru la volonté de le faire... A vrai dire, tu fais plus l'épicurien qui vit sa vie à cent à l'heure que l'inverse !

_L'épicurien ?_

- Ne me dis pas que toi, tu ne vis pas comme ça aussi, hm ! Toujours à faire quelque chose pour ton Dieu...

Hidan, à l'entente du mot "Dieu", attrapa le pendentif en argent qui pendait à son cou et, le portant à ses lèvres, y déposa un baiser. Deidara fit semblant de ne rien voir, préférant ne pas relever...

- C'est ce qu'on appelle la foi, Deidara. En même temps, j'ai l'éternité entière pour lui prouver ma croyance... Toi non. En quoi crois-tu ?

"En quoi crois-tu ?"

- L'éphémère, hm. Parce qu'il n'y a que ça de vrai. La vie, l'espoir, les rêves,... Même la mort est éphémère. Et, le jour où je mourrai, je deviendrai cet éphémère.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés ne répondit pas tout de suite. Et le blond, de son côté, se remit à penser à son casse-tête. Non, il n'arrivait pas à choisir un emplacement acceptable pour ce mot, c'était définitif !

... Et Sasori, il en pensait quoi, lui ? Allez savoir, Deidara n'avait pas pensé à le lui demander.

- C'est marrant, mais... A t'entendre parler, on pourrait te comparer à Sasori.

- Pardon ? s'exclama le blond, soudain choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se leva aussitôt et, attrapant Hidan par le col de son manteau, il le força à faire de même. Qu'est-ce que tu as _osé_ dire, hm ?

- Du calme, Deidara ! Hidan riait en voyant la mine effarouchée et vexée du blond alors que ses joues rouges semblaient vouloir dire le contraire : Mais c'est un peu vrai, quand tu y penses. Tu veux devenir une œuvre d'Art, et je suis sûr que Sasori voudrait en faire de même avec son corps... Vous vous ressemblez un peu, sur ce point-là du moins.

Deidara tiqua. Comment ça "Je suis sûr que Sasori voudrait en faire de même avec son corps" ? C'était déjà fait ! Hidan l'ignorait ou quoi ?

Rien que de repenser au corps de Sasori, Deidara réprima un haut-le-cœur. C'était bizarre. Pas franchement moche, ni même désagréable à voir, ça avait sa certaine beauté, quelque part... Mais ça restait bizarre, envers et contre tout.

- N'ai-je pas raison ?

- Hm ? Si, sûrement. Mais avec Danna, on ne peut jamais dire oui ou non...

La phrase était sortie par automatisme et elle était loin d'être fausse. Avec Sasori, on ne pouvait pas agir par habitude ou même automatisme, justement ! La routine n'existait pas, avec lui, tout marchait à ses envies et son humeur du moment... Deidara, la première fois qu'il avait remarqué ça, avait surnommé ce côté de Sasori "Le Sable mouvant". Et maintenant qu'il le connaissait depuis deux ans, ce n'était pas faux du tout, c'était même très bien trouvé !

"On ne peut jamais dire oui ou non..."

"Je ne sais pas, Deidara."

- Danna ne sait jamais. Il ne dit jamais oui, ni même non. C'est toujours "Je ne sais pas"... Alors va savoir, hm !

- Deidara, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Non, ça n'allait pas. Il avait mal à la tête et, plus il réfléchissait, plus il perdait le fil de ses pensées... Oui ? Non ? Peut être ? Je ne sais pas ?

- Je ne sais pas...

_C'est ça, encore une fois. Il ne sait pas... _

Cette conclusion lui faisait mal mais il ne pouvait faire mieux pour le moment. Il regarda Hidan de ses yeux soudain emplis de tristesse et lui sourit maladroitement.

_Éternel ou éphémère ?_

_

* * *

_

Deux semaines avaient passées et Sasori n'avait pas changé de préoccupation, passant ses journées, ses nuits entières à retourner une question dans tout les sens dans l'espoir d'y répondre.

A ses yeux, rien ne pouvait lui paraître plus désagréable que de se retrouver face à une impasse. D'accord, il avait l'éternité à ses côtés pour avoir le temps d'y répondre... Mais il ne _pouvait pas_ attendre, il détestait ça. Et là, pire que tout, il _n'avait pas_ le temps d'y réfléchir, il lui fallait une réponse et vite !

Or, cette dernière se faisait ardemment désirer, jouant avec ses nerfs à l'usure.

Le marionnettiste ramena une mèche rebelle qui lui tombait devant un œil sur son front, la poussant sur le côté d'un mouvement souple du poignet.

_Je dois savoir, c'est important_, se disait-il sans cesse pendant qu'il s'affairait à améliorer un de ses pantins. _Il faut que je sache et malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps. Non, je n'ai pas le temps... Sale garce de réponse ! Tu ne peux pas venir bien docilement, sans que j'ai à m'énerver tout seul dans mon coin ? Non, bien sûr !_

Le problème, justement, c'était que cette question ne concernait pas que lui. Autant elle n'aurait été qu'à son propos, il l'aurait repoussé dans un coin de sa tête, la réservant pour les longues nuits froides d'hiver où, s'asseyant sur le toit du repère, il aurait passé le temps en tentant d'y répondre, admirant par la même occasion la neige qui tombait en silence.

Mais là, ce n'était pas que sa petite personne qui était concernée...

A vrai dire, il avait cru savoir la réponse ; mais lorsqu'il avait réanalysé avec un peu plus d'attention ses arguments, il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait un contre-argument de taille dans sa notion d'éternité. Et c'était ce contre-argument là qui le gênait dans sa recherche...

_Éternité ou éphémère ? Oh non non non, surtout pas éphémère ! Ce serait adhérer à l'avis de l'autre blond... Éternel alors ? Oui mais la notion d'espérance de vie... Raaaaaaah !_

Le marteau qu'il tenait dans sa main s'abattit brusquement et avec violence sur le plan de travail. Il en avait marre.

_Si c'est toute la vie, on peut parler d'éternité... Mais il y a la mort au bout qui brisera tout... Alors, éternel ou éphémère ? Oublie-t-on après la mort ? Ou cela persiste-t-il même s'il n'en reste plus qu'un en vie ? _

Il se rendit soudain compte d'une envie qu'il ne pouvait plus accomplir mais qu'il savait qu'il aurait faite là, à cet instant, s'il avait été encore un être humain : Il se serait mis à pleurer. Ne pas savoir l'oppressait, l'entraînait dans une spirale noire de doute, de vide, de mystère... Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Et Dieu seul pouvait savoir à quel point il désirait avoir une réponse. Pour peu, si Hidan avait pu lui affirmer que Jashin saurait y trouver une réponse, il se serait converti au jashinisme sur le champ ! Mais non... Personne ne pouvait l'aider, ils étaient tous ignorants, la notion d'Art leur échappait, encore plus celles de l'immortalité et de l'éphémère !

Tous... Sauf Deidara.

Et quelque chose lui intimait la conviction que lui non plus n'en menait pas large.

- Je veux savoir, murmura-t-il dans un souffle, la gorge nouée.

Oui. Il fallait qu'ils en parlent.

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber sur le repère de l'Akatsuki. Sasori n'était pas sorti de sa chambre, au grand damne de Deidara qui voulait à tout prix le voir. Il avait envie de le voir et-ce pour une raison bien précise : Ils devaient parler.

Mais il n'éprouvait pas l'envie de bouger du canapé sur lequel il était allongé, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme il le faisait quand il avait froid. Itachi, le fixait depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, un air méprisant sur le visage. Deidara s'en fichait, il savait qu'Itachi ne le portait pas dans son cœur et c'était plus que réciproque !

Konan, elle, était assise près de lui, elle occupait exactement le reste du canapé à deux places, allongée sur le flanc. Soudain, lassée d'ailleurs du silence qui n'était entrecoupé que par les bribes de paroles qu'échangeaient Hidan et Kakuzu, captivés par leur partie de cartes, elle changea de position, jusqu'à avoir sa tête près de celle du blond qui fixait avec intérêt ses mains manucurées de noir :

- Deidara ? Je peux savoir où est Sasori ?

- Sûrement dans son atelier ou sa chambre, hm. Pourquoi ? lui répondit-il, toujours impassible même si les battements de son cœur avait doublé de vitesse.

La seule femme de l'Akatsuki pencha la tête sur le côté, si bien que des mèches bleue nuit de son chignon tombèrent sur la joue de Deidara. Elle paraissait anxieuse pour le marionnettiste, à l'évidence. Ses grands yeux au regard hésitant en étaient la preuve.

- Et bien... Ça fait un moment qu'on ne vous a pas vu traîner ensemble, lui avoua-t-elle en presque un murmure. D'ordinaire, même si vous ne pouvez pas partager votre avis sur l'Art, vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble... Mais là, depuis quelques temps, rien.

Rien. C'était le mot qui convenait à la perfection à ce qu'il se passait, rien. Le néant, le vide, le chaos, l'abîme pouvaient exprimer ce qu'il se passait actuellement entre les deux artistes...

Car, la vérité, c'était qu'ils avaient compris quelque chose mutuellement, il y avait trois semaines de cela :

"- Non, je ne pourrais jamais adhérer à ta vision de l'Art, Deidara ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Parce qu'elle est erronée, elle ne peut pas tout regrouper ! Les plus grandes valeurs de ce monde s'inscrivent dans l'immortalité, comme le respect, l'envie de marquer son temps, les écrits, les statues, les monuments, les marionnettes... Et l'amour, abruti, pour toi, c'est quoi ? C'est éphémère, ça aussi ? Allons donc ! Tu vois, j'ai pu te prouver une chose : Ton Art n'est pas et ne sera jamais plus fort que le mien !

Deidara était resté abasourdi par la longue tirade de son coéquipier. Jamais il n'avait entendu le roux parler aussi vite et avec autant de vivacité... Non, jamais. En fait, il n'avait même jamais cru son Danna capable d'une telle prouesse...

Et cette histoire d'amour, là, c'était quoi ? Ce glaçon de bois imbibé de poison lui parlait d'amour ? Tiens, il était bien placé pour parler, lui !

Le blond n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, cherchant ses mots. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de chasser la curieuse sensation de malaise dans son être :

- L'immortel est morne, routinier, triste, sans âme. C'est monotone et sans intérêt. L'éphémère, c'est comme le baroque : C'est éclatant, ça brille de mille feux et c'est _vivant_ au moins, hm ! Et, quand à l'amour dont tu parles sans en avoir la connaissance exacte ni même le vécu, c'est faux. La mort l'arrête, ne me dis pas que deux personnes qui s'aiment continuent à le faire alors que l'une d'entre elles fume les pissenlits par la racine, hm ! C'est faux, tu le sais, Sasori. Parce que l'amour est une chose fugace, éphémère, il fane et se détériore au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe... Si l'une des deux personnes meurt, l'autre finira toujours par aller se réfugier dans d'autres bras ! Parce que l'amour n'est rien, c'est un moment de bonheur entouré de souffrance, qui a un début et une fin, c'est comme les explosions, c'est comme l'Art. C'est é-phé-mère ! Hm !

- Une connaissance exacte et un vécu ? Explique-toi.

La voix de Sasori était soudain devenue rauque et profondément dénuée d'émotion. Elle était redevenue neutre comme à l'ordinaire mais, au lieu de rassurer le jeune blond qui était habitué à ce que son Danna ne montre jamais ses sentiments -pour peu qu'il en eut encore !-, elle l'angoissait bien plus encore. Le timbre que Sasori avait employé avait un goût de menace, comme si la bouilloire était à deux doigts d'exploser...

- Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même, Sasori, avait-il simplement lâché, essayant de conserver sa nonchalance.

- Je ne sais pas.

Le roux regardait toujours Deidara avec une intensité déconcertante. Puis soudain, il fit un geste que ni lui ni le blond ne se serait cru capable d'arriver...

- Non, Deidara. Je ne sais pas du tout... lui avait-il murmuré avant de s'éloigner à grands pas, retournant dans son atelier.

Le blond n'en était pas revenu. Il ne pouvait être arrivé pareille chose ! C'était impossible !

Et pourtant... Le roux l'avait bel et bien embrassé. Avec beaucoup de tendresse comme quelqu'un qui...

Non, c'était impossible..."

C'était impossible.

- Oui, nous avons eu une petite dispute...

_Éternel ou éphémère ? Sasori, que ressens-tu exactement ? Et moi, que ressens-je ?_

- Tu devrais aller t'excuser, tu sais...

Konan lui fit un petit sourire, très doux et encourageant. Deidara l'aimait bien, elle était gentille et sa féminité était un brin de fraîcheur dans cette organisation majoritairement masculine.

- Hm...

Le blond n'eut pas la force de dire plus, son esprit et son cœur soudain tourmentés par des pensées diverses. Aimer ? Sasori l'aimait-il ?

... A moins que ce ne fut lui, Deidara Mangetsu, qui aimait Sasori ?

- Ne me dis pas "Hm." ! Ça ne veut rien dire, tu le sais. Va lui parler, je t'assure que ça va s'arranger entre vous, insista Konan. Parler, c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour régler un problème...

- Oui.

Deidara se leva, tremblant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, ni même ce qu'il était censé faire vis-à-vis de Sasori... Mais ils devaient parler, oui.

C'est ainsi que, prenant son courage à deux mains, il pénétra dans la chambre plongée dans le noir de Sasori, le maître des marionnettes. Le blond regardait autour de lui, cherchant à tâtons où pouvait bien être son Danna, pendant que ses pensées se mêlaient toutes en une bouillie indéchiffrable. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'il ressentait envers Sasori... Déjà, en soit, penser que Sasori, une marionnette humaine, puisse éprouver des sentiments, il y avait de la marge ! Mais là, penser que Sasori, la marionnette humaine qui passait son temps à lui crier dessus, l'aimait, c'était encore pire ! Le pompon !

Et quand bien même l'éternel adolescent aux cheveux rouges l'aimerait, que ferait-il ? Se jeter dans ses bras ou le repousser froidement ? Petit un, c'était un garçon, qui avait tout de même seize ans de plus que lui. Et petit deux, c'était un pantin qui lui servait aussi bien de coéquipier que de rival ! Et il savait parfaitement que Sasori nourrissait le fantasme de le transformer en pantin si un jour il l'énervait un peu trop, c'était aussi évident que ce que Deidara pouvait avoir envie de l'exploser ! Ils n'arrivaient jamais à se parler calmement, ils ne parvenaient pas à se parler comme deux collègues de travail ordinaires, parlant de tout et de rien... Non, ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils ne se parlaient que de l'art, s'affrontant à coups de points de vue... Aucune discution autre ne leur était possible...

Il y avait un ange entre eux, comme un ciment invisible...

Deidara comprit soudain qu'il en avait marre de se disputer sans cesse avec le rouquin.

- Si tu me cherches, je suis là, l'interpella une voix douce et posée sur sa droite.

Le cœur de Deidara rata un battement. Sasori.

Évitant de se prendre un meuble, il s'avança prudemment jusqu'à ce que ses jambes rencontrent un obstacle. Le lit du marionnettiste. Ce dernier y était allongé entre les draps, Deidara distinguait sa silhouette dans la pénombre.

- Que me veux-tu ? lui demanda le roux en tournant la tête vers lui.

Deidara ne répondit pas. L'absence de lumière l'inquiétait, ne pas voir les mouvements de Sasori l'inquiétait...

- Hm. Il n'y a pas de la lumière ici ? railla l'adolescent en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, devinant pertinemment la réponse qui allait lui parvenir.

- Tu es chez moi, gamin. Alors, si tu veux me parler, tu t'assois là et tu fais avec le noir.

Deidara hésita puis obéit, s'asseyant avec précaution sur le grand lit double de Sasori. Il savait que c'était un lit double, il était déjà venu ici une fois...

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Je voulais savoir ce que...

La fin ne voulait pas venir. Deidara savait que ça serait dur, mais là, ça lui paraissait insurmontable. Oui, entre eux, il y avait toujours eu un ange, ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer normalement...

Il sentit un liquide glacé couler sur sa joue. Une larme, solitaire.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la dernière fois, Danna ?

Près de lui, il entendit le roux bouger grâce aux craquements de ses articulations en bois. Il ne leva pas la tête, persistant à regarder ses pieds, ou du moins l'endroit où il pensait que ce trouvait ses pieds.

- Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien, Deidara.

Le blond cessa de respirer quand son maître eut prononcé son prénom. La sensation qui s'emparait de son corps était agréable, assez effrayante mais agréable...

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, encore une fois. Il s'en voulut. Lui qui avait une grande gueule, à cet instant, il ressemblait à un petit enfant...

Une main, très doucement, se posa sur son épaule. Puis, n'esquissant aucun mouvement, il sentit Sasori se rapprocher de lui et faire glisser sa main d'une épaule à l'autre, en passant par sa poitrine. L'autre main passa devant son ventre, se posant avec délicatesse et précaution sur sa hanche. Et lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Sasori dans son cou et la pression sur son épaule gauche, il se détendit, savourant l'odeur sucrée de la cire que le roux utilisait sur ses pantins à longueur de temps, au point de s'imprégner de cette odeur. Il ferma les yeux et laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres.

Il se sentait bien.

- J'en avais envie, lui répondit calmement le marionnettiste en étreignant avec maladresse l'artificier. Je sais que tu me détestes... Et je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens pour toi... Enfin, si, peut être. Mais j'ai envie que tu restes à mes côtés. Si jamais tu venais à mourir dans un combat... Quelle que soit la personne qui viendrait à te remplacer... Elle ne saurait pas me rendre aussi vivant que toi.

- Je mourrai un jour, Sasori, hm. Tu ne pourras rien y faire.

- Hm... Sasori soupira tristement puis prit son courage en main : Mais en attendant, je veux que tu me gardes près de toi. On ne fait que se disputer mais je ne peux pas me passer de ta présence. Je... Enfin, je crois... Je crois que je...

- Tais-toi.

La phrase de Deidara eut le même effet qu'une explosion. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Sasori sentit comme une brèche s'ouvrir en lui. Était-ce un rejet que le blond lui faisait là ?

L'ange était là, entre eux, les empêchant de se comprendre...

- Deidara ?

Sa voix était soudain hésitante. Le blond ne réagit pas, il savait ce qu'il devait faire mais il n'osait pas... L'image de la personne qui l'avait maintes fois blessé par ces paroles était forte en lui mais il voulait la briser, il savait ce qu'il pensait réellement de Sasori... Seulement, c'était difficile, il fallait oser un geste pour...

- Deidara... S'il te plaît...

- Je t'ai dit de te taire, répéta froidement le blond en évitant le regard chocolaté du roux qui l'observait depuis son épaule.

Le roux comprit le message et, soudain frappé par sa tristesse, il délivra le blond de la prison de ses bras. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de parler... Danna...

Deidara esquissa un mouvement, s'arrêta. Puis, finalement, il se retourna, s'asseyant entre les jambes du roux. En voyant les yeux marron de son maître, il déglutit, mal à l'aise. Oserait-il ? Cela voudrait dire ne plus revenir en arrière, s'il cédait aux avances de Sasori...

L'aimait-il ?

- Pourquoi, Deidara ?

Le blond ne sut que répondre. Il sourit faiblement à son vis-à-vis.

- Je ne sais pas.

Puis, il se mit à genoux et pris le visage de la marionnette entre ses mains, sans se séparer de son sourire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu dises quelque chose dont tu ignores l'exactitude, sans doute...

Et, dans un souffle, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasori qui, lui, dévisageait le blond avec une surprise sans nom. Il avait cru que Deidara ne voulait pas. Et pourtant...

Sasori ferma les yeux et entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser entrer la langue de cet artificier qui le plongeait dans la confusion la plus totale. Lorsque les deux muscles se rencontrèrent, ils furent pris d'un violent frisson de plaisir et le roux prit le blond dans ses bras, le serrant contre son corps. Il rêvait de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps...

Deidara se sépara de son coéquipier -n'était-il pas plus ? Bonne question. Il le considéra un instant, son front posé contre le sien.

- Ne me dis pas "Je t'aime". Pas si tu doutes de la véracité de ces mots... Moi, je ne te le dirai pas, j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi... Je t'aime sûrement, mais je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs.

- Oui, je comprends... Mais moi, c'est sincère, je t'aime.

Deidara s'arrêta de respirer, encore une fois. Puis il se sentit rougir et, doucement, recommença à embrasser Sasori. L'autre savait sa réponse, elle était assez claire comme ça...

Cette nuit fut extraordinaire et en même temps très déboussolante pour eux. Ils avaient beau ne pas savoir ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, ils ne se lassèrent pas du contact de leurs peaux qui furent bientôt mises à nu, se caressant avec tendresse et curiosité. Ces deux corps qui se haïssaient se désiraient tout aussi fort, ils le savaient.

Et là, l'ange s'en était allé, leur permettant d'enfin s'exprimer sans gêne, dans la pénombre la plus totale. Sasori avait timidement demandé à Deidara s'il désirait rester cette nuit, la réponse ne vint jamais. Il n'y eut aucun mot échangé, juste de tendres soupirs et la chaleur qu'ils partagèrent pendant de longues minutes. Leur plaisir était total, ils s'abandonnaient chacun à l'autre, comme s'ils se connaissaient et s'appréciaient depuis toujours, ouvrant leur âme à l'autre pour que ce dernier le scrute, le comprenne un peu mieux.

Il y eut de la douleur, bien évidemment. Deidara s'y était attendu... Néanmoins, dans le feu de l'action, il n'y prêta pas une grande attention, perdant pied à chaque baiser ou mouvement de son amant en lui. Les sensations nouvelles qui les frappaient de plein fouet étaient intenses, leur coupant le souffle, aspirant toute leur énergie. Et quand ils touchèrent les étoiles dans un cri commun, ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'un, qu'ils avaient trouvé la personne qu'il leur fallait.

Le blond ne regagna pas sa chambre, préférant la douce chaleur des bras rassurants de Sasori qui le berçait avec amour et attention. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il l'aimait mais il était sûr d'une chose : Il ne voulait pas que Sasori le quitte, jamais.

Ce soir-là, l'amour sut leur prouver qu'il n'était ni éphémère, ni éternel. Il n'était que présent.

* * *

**Voilà ce que ça donne quand on a une inspiration dès le réveil ! XD**

**Bon, je sais, la fin me semble pas terrible, mais j'espère que ça ira... -^_^- **

**Le lime, bon ou mauvais ? Et la chute ? Parce que bon, j'innove, pour une fois je voulais faire en sorte qu'on ait pas un banal "Je t'aime - Moi aussi."... Donc, cette fin, un peu plus ambiguë, plaît-elle ?  
**

**N'hésitez pas, votre avis m'intéresse... Je vous adore tous. X3**

**Et IaM, encore une fois, ne prends pas ça comme un OS écrit dans le simple but de te rendre la pareille, c'est réellement un cadeau. De plus, disons que c'est pour te remercier, je pense qu'il n'y a qu'ainsi que tu pourras comprendre ma joie et mes émotions depuis que j'ai lu ton magnifique OS. =') J'espère que tu aimes. X3 Je t'aime fort, ma chérie, ma petite artiste.  
**


End file.
